The invention relates to apparatus for gauging the diameter of a bore, and to apparatus for gauging the concentricity of a bore.
Apparatus for use in gauging the diameter and concentricity of a bore are used in various machining applications, including, for example, the machining and honing of a crankshaft bore in the end of a piston rod. The prior art apparatus have complicated constructions, are expensive to manufacture, and are also difficult for the operators to use.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Street 2,197,198 Apr. 16, 1940 Johnson et al. 2,599,835 Jun. 10, 1952 Eisele 2,565,844 Aug. 28, 1951 McElhose 2,949,675 Aug. 23, 1960 Kaifesh 3,638,324 Feb. 1, 1972 Kaifesh 3,762,057 Oct. 2, 1973 Baker et al. 3,821,855 Jul. 2, 1974 Muhlethaler 4,128,943 Dec. 12, 1978 Feller et al. 4,266,329 May 12, 1981 Hreha 4,326,336 Apr. 27, 1982 Dressel et al. 4,538,357 Sep. 3, 1985 ______________________________________